


The Way I Know You

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Yandere [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Drinking, F/M, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Stalking, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Yandere, Yandere RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: After the Android Revolution another android joined the DPD. An RK900 dubbed "Nines". You tried to get along with him, but something about the way he watched you would remind you of one fact. He was a stronger, faster, better version of Connor; and Connor had been The Deviant Hunter.What would Nines hunt then?





	1. No one knows you the way I do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vicsmoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicsmoria/gifts).



You looked up from your desk, slowly scanning the bullpen to see where everyone was. Nines stood just behind Gavin, looking over his shoulder and correcting the man’s errors on his report. At least, you assumed that’s what the two were doing, Nines kept leaning forward and pointing at the screen while Gavin looked more and more annoyed. You bit your lip to keep from laughing when Gavin turned around and yelled at Nines.

 

“Go bug someone else for fuck’s sake!” Nines backed up and straightened his back, you felt a brief moment of panic as the tall stoic android looked at you and made his way to you. “You can edit  _ after _ I finish!” Gavin yelled after Nines.

 

You gave a small smile at Nines, wondering why he walked over to you of all people. You felt suddenly aware of your clothing, part of you wondering if you should have buttoned your shirt higher even though it was warm and humid outside. Honestly you would be in just a tank top and shorts with the weather as it was, but you did have to have some degree of professionalism here. You glanced back to your computer, wondering if it would be rude to ignore him and focus on your work instead. 

 

He leaned on your desk, looking over at your monitor as you tried to keep your eyes off of him. There wasn’t anything  _ bad _ about him, he just was- intimidating. In his body language, the way he stared people down, the way he looked at everyone as if inspecting them. It made you uncomfortable. Nines leaned toward you, you kept your eyes on the screen and didn’t notice the way his eyes trailed over you, pausing at the sight of your cleavage. 

 

Tina, the blessing that she was, must have sensed your discomfort and came over to you. “Hey Y/N, weren’t you going to spot me today? Let’s go!” Without even giving you a moment to respond she was dragging you by your arm to the women's locker room. She leaned close with a conspiratorial smile, “So I noticed Mr. Tall-dark-and-Handsome checking you out.” Never mind, Tina was the devil. She only rescued you to make everything more awkward. 

 

Neither of you noticed him move to the otherside of the door, listening in. “No Tina, it’s not like that. Gavin told him to go bug someone else-”

 

“And he choose  _ you _ out of everyone.”

 

“Only because I was right in his line of sight. If Connor had been in today instead of out on a case with Hank he probably would have gone to him instead.” Tina just kept her smirk on that all to smug face and you jokingly pushed her away. “Come on, you said you wanted a spotter- let’s go work out.”

 

Tina laughed and made her way over to her locker. “You just want to be all sexy for Nines, don’t you?” You debated throwing your hairbrush at her. On one hand, you might actually hit her. On the other, you were much more likely to miss and make a hell of a noise when it hit the locker instead. You settled for pulling off your shirt, balling it up, and throwing that at Tina.

 

“I want to be strong and fast enough to catch criminals. Not look sexy.” Tina laughed in agreement, neither of you wanted to be known as the cop who let a criminal out run them. We couldn’t all have a Connor to actually do the running and catching of criminals. 

 

The two of you worked out for a bit before showering, changing and getting back to paperwork. You had opted to just wear one of your tank tops instead of the button down again, it was too hot in the building and the day was almost over. Nines had resumed his seat by Gavin’s desk and was going over his partner’s paperwork. You kept your eyes glued to your own screen and ignored his glances in your direction. Once it became 5 o'clock you were heading over to the locker room. You quickly changed your slacks for shorts, tossed your uniform into your backpack and started to walk outside. 

 

Once you got home you checked your phone, a text from Gavin.  _ You, me. Drinks? _ You gave a short laugh and replied.  _ Sure. Meet at the bar? _

_ Uptown? _

_ 7 work for you? _

_ See U then. _

 

A sound caught your attention. You could hear music as you wandered further into the hallway. You could hear that it was a musical.  _ “I was meant to be yours. We were meant to be one. Don’t give up on me now.” _ You knew you hadn’t been listening to it before work. You stopped on the other side of the door, your heartbeat pounding in your ears as your hand hovered over the doorknob.  _ “Veronica open the door please. Veronica open the door.” _ You snapped your hand back to your chest and ran back down the hallway. 

 

You snagged your bag and phone and booked it out the door, the line to the DPD already ringing. “Someone’s inside my place! This is Officer L/N!” 

 

Instead of the cool calm tone of an ST300 operator on the line you heard Nines. You stopped running and froze, slowing turning as he spoke. “I’m well aware Y/N. Why don’t you come back inside?” You couldn’t move as he stepped ever closer to you. “Come along. I have everything set up wonderfully for you.”

 

“How did you get inside? The door was still locked.” You pulled away from him as he reached for you, slowly stepping back. You knew he was stronger, faster, he was built to be  _ better _ than humans. Your eyes traced over him, he was a  _ hunter _ and suddenly you were his  _ prey _ . “Why are you doing this?”

 

He cocked his head to the side as his eyes traced over your body. “I thought the song I played for you summed it up. Was I not clear?”

 

“Most people ask out a girl if they’re interested, they don’t break into their house and play musicals featuring a crazed killer.” You kept backing up, hoping if you just got enough distance between the two of you, you could have a chance to escape. You made the mistake of taking your eyes off him to glance behind you. You cursed living on the 3rd floor, the balcony railing bumped against your back as you looked back up at Nines. 

 

He placed his hands on either side of you, gripping the railing and keeping you pinned. You fought a shudder as he placed his lips by your ear whispering to you as he ran his teeth over your earlobe. “You’re not just  _ any _ girl though. You’re  _ mine _ .” You tried to push him away but he wouldn’t move an inch. He reached over and grasped one of your hands, holding it against his chest as his teeth ran along your neck.

 

“I know everything about you Y/N, from your favorite color to even your pornogoraphy preferences.” He licked along your collarbone and you couldn’t help but shudder as his other hand trailed over your hip, the thumb just barely catching onto the edge of your shorts. “You’re a  _ naughty _ one aren’t you?” His grip tightened as you tried to pull away. “Oh there’s no freedom now.” He quickly turned you around and with his arms around your waist dragged you back inside. In one motion he tossed you down and locked the door behind him. 

 

You took the moment to grab your knife from the bag and stood up, holding it in front of you as he turned around. “If you leave now, I’ll forget this ever happened. Okay? Leave me alone now and we can just put this behind us. We can even laugh over it as some weird misunderstanding, okay?” He didn’t move, just stared at you with impassive blue-gray eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you Nines. You’re a fellow officer. We’re supposed to be the  _ good guys _ .” You couldn’t help the slight whine to the edge of your voice. You knew it would be futile to fight him. 

 

He stepped towards you, yanking the knife from your grasp in a quick moment. “I wouldn’t ever be able to forget  _ you _ .” Nines grabbed you by the back of the neck and guided you further into the apartment, his grip not giving you any room to fight. You glanced around the room as he guided you into your bedroom. Your laptop was sitting open, the bed was immaculate. You knew it should have been messy, you had rushed out of bed that morning. Nines wrapped one arm around your waist as he spoke again. “I’ll make sure you can never forget me.” 

 

Nines reached into his pocket as you struggled against his iron grip. After a moment of useless struggle you decided you could at least get help. You opened your mouth to scream loudly. Nines quickly slammed you into a wall and clapped his hand over your mouth. “There’s no help. There’s no escape. You are  _ mine _ . You are meant to belong to  _ me _ . No one else. No one knows you the way I do, no one will love you the way I do.” You tried to struggle when you saw the needle in his hand. What was he going to do to you? In one motion, in one moment, he had the needle in your vein and hit the plunger. Your world started to go gray as you felt yourself falling. 

 

Nines gave a sigh of relief when he felt you go limp in his arms. He quickly put the syringe back in his pocket before placing you on the bed. He then walked over to your closet, picking up a duffle bag and methodically packing your clothes inside. He made sure there was plenty of clothes, then walked over to the bathroom to grab your products before tracking down your hairbrush on the kitchen counter. He knew you tended to leave that in random places, you’d finish your hair as you walked around getting ready and then just put the brush down wherever you happened to be. He also knew you could easily cut out 5 to 10 minutes from your morning routine if you just kept everything in one area. 

 

Nines picked up your phone from where you had dropped it and placed it on the counter, he also picked up a piece of notepaper from the stack next to your fridge and copied your handwriting, leaving a short note under the phone just saying,  _ “I’m sorry.” _ After that was finished he slung the bag over his shoulder, went back to the bedroom and picked you up bridal style. 

 

No one saw the two of you leave. 


	2. Meant to be his

Nines brought you to his house, he had  _ obtained _ it just for you. It used to be a hideout for criminals but it was swept up in a Red Ice bust a few months ago. He locked the door behind him and placed the bag down before taking you into the bedroom. He gently placed you on the bed, brushing a stray hair out of your face before he sat down on the bed. He ran a hand over your cheek, thinking how peaceful you looked there. How perfect you looked lying on his bed. His eyes traced over your body, stopping at your socks and running shoes. 

 

“That won’t do.” He methodically took of your shoes, untying the laces before slipping them off, then pulling your socks off next. Nines then ran his hands over your ankles, slowing trailing up your legs to your shorts before pausing. You were still asleep, the drug keeping you out for probably a couple more hours at least. He slowly slid down your shorts and underwear, savoring the feeling of your skin as he ran his hands up and down your legs. 

 

He shifted his position on the bed, now hovering over you with one knee on either side of your hips before he knelt down and slowly lifted up your shirt. Then he took off your bra, leaving you lying naked underneath him. The sight was one he saved in his memory, you looked so beautiful, so perfect and peaceful then. He leaned down to kiss you, first the mouth, your cheeks, your eyelids. Then he moved his way down, tracing over your jaw, placing his lips over the steady beat of your jugular before he licked your collarbone. He could see the salt content on your skin, you had been sweating. From how dry it was he was sure you had been sweating during your jog back to the apartment. 

 

Nines decided right then, you were too perfect. The moment was right, he didn’t want his first time claiming you to be met with struggles and demands to be let go. He quickly got off the bed and undressed before climbing back over you again. He grabbed his tie and used it to tie your hands above your head to the headboard of the bed. The framing of it was antiquated to be sure, but he loved the idea of tying you to the bed and claiming you. So he would. 

 

Once sure you wouldn’t be able to move your arms, even if you had woken up he got to work. Slowly he trailed his lips and tongue down your body, tracing every curve, every mark until he made it to your hips. He glanced up at you, the view was wonderful, before pushing open your legs. He placed them over his shoulders, his fingers tailing over your pussy. He could see you getting aroused as he teased you, fingers tracing over your entrance before sliding over your clit, applying barely any pressure before moving his fingers back to tracing over you. He slid in two fingers, leaning his head forward to flick his tongue over your clit. 

 

You arched your back slightly as he pumped his fingers in you, keeping his tongue moving and coaxing you to an orgasm. Once you finally unclenched your muscles and let his fingers go he pulled them out, taking a moment to lick them clean before he got up. He knelt in front of you, taking the time to line your pussy up with his hard dick before sliding in. He could  _ feel _ static tingling at him as he closed his eyes. You were so warm, so tight, so  _ wet _ that it nearly drove him over the edge. He lifted up one of your legs, bringing it to his hip before he started to thrust into you. 

 

He loved the way your breasts bounced with his thrusts, he leaned forward to kiss your lips. It was a different feeling as he leaned forward. Seeing you were not waking up he moved your legs again, then started to try and move you in different positions. He eventually settled on having you untied, hands still placed above your head but with your legs in the air and on either side of his head. He stood next to the bed and kept thrusting into you until he let himself get lost in the static.

 

It was a wave of pleasure, a new level he had not reached before. Touching himself while thinking of you hadn’t brought this much pleasure. Preconstructions didn’t even compare to the real sensations. Once he regained control of his systems he moved you back across the bed and laid down next to you, he pulled a blanket over the two of you (humans did need their warmth after all) and positioned the two of you so it felt as if you were cuddling him. 

 

He lightly ran his fingers over your back, taking the moment to lean down and breathe in your hair. He loved the feel of it on his face, how soft your hair was. A notification from your phone caught his attention. He found himself glad he had copied your phone. He looked away from you to pick up your phone and scan the new messages.

 

_ Where are you? _

_ I’m at Uptown.  _

_ Why aren’t you picking up? _

 

It was  _ Gavin _ . Nines felt annoyed that his partner had made plans with you. That you  _ agreed _ to go with him for drinks. He glanced over at your still unconscious form. You were too perfect for him, for anyone really. Nines ignored the messages. You wouldn't be responding to Gavin, your real phone was sitting on that counter in your no longer needed apartment. 

 

Nines slowly got out of the bed, taking care not to wake you. He went over to the front door, picking up the duffle bag from where he had placed it. He brought it back to the bedroom and started to unpack, making sure your clothes were organized, everything perfectly folded and in its place. He looked over at you and wondered if he should put clothing back over you. Humans did seem to love their clothing. His eyes trailed over you for a moment before he decided, if you were upset with your nudity when you woke he would let you dress. Until then,he would be able to see as much of you as possible.

 

_ Incoming call, Gavin Reed. _

 

Nines let the call keep going through, ignoring it until a voicemail notification appeared. He didn't like the fact that you were going out for drinks with Gavin, that he was calling you and trying to contact you. You belonged to  _ him _ , you were meant to be  _ his _ , not that arrogant humans. He accessed the voicemail, making sure it would still show up as not listened to on your original phone.

 

_ Hey y/n, it's Gav. Is everything alright? I'll hang out here for a little while longer. You better not have gotten yourself hit by a car on your way here or something. If you fell asleep and missed it just shoot me a text, alright?  _

 

He sounded concerned. Nines looked back at you before he decided something. He wouldn't let Gavin touch you, if that idiot thought he could ever get you back- he was dead. Nines was content letting everyone think you ran away instead. As long as no-one looked for you, that was all he wanted. 

 

Nines looked around the small house once more, making sure there wasn't anything you could easily turn into a weapon before he left the house, making sure the electronic lock was set behind him. He had a man to follow. He hoped he would be done and back before you woke.

 

He quickly made his way back into town, all the while notifications popping up in his vision.  _ Message from Gavin, missed call from Gavin, voicemail from Gavin.  _ Every single notification just added to his quiet rage. How dare  _ he  _ try to take you. You belonged to Nines, you were meant to be his. You just hadn't known it before. Well now you would. Nines would never let you forget you belonged with him. Never.

 


	3. Struggling

He found himself standing outside the bar, Gavin was sitting inside at a small table. The fool looked up every time the door opened. Nines watched as he pulled out his phone and called again. He didn't leave a message this time. Gavin finished his drink and sent one last text before standing up. Nines walked over to the empty alleyway, taking a moment to see the message.  _ I hope your alright. I'm going home. See you tomorrow. _

 

Nines followed a bit behind Gavin, making sure he was going to his own place instead of yours. Once satisfied he started to head back off to you. Gavin turned to see Nines tall form walking away as he closed the door. He wondered why Nines was in his neighborhood. It could have been Connor instead. He'd just have to ask the tin can at work tomorrow. 

 

You woke slowly, your body aching as you heard a lock click.  _ Who was locking your door? _ You sat up, the blanket slid down and you paused. Why were you naked? You got up out of the bed, you didn't recognize the room. The growing feeling of unease threatened to consume you. You tightened the blanket around you as the door started to open.

 

"I hope you find the room to your liking y/n." Nines stood in the doorway, you felt caught in his jaws as you stared at him. "You look beautiful. You don't need to cover yourself." 

 

Anger filled your chest, "I'll wear what I want!" You took a step back and made sure the blanket was secure. The movement reminded you of the pain in your hips. The small wince caught his attention and he gave a slow smirk that made your blood run cold. "What did you do? Where did you take me?"

 

He just kept that insufferable smirk on his face. You wanted to smack it off his face. He just opened his arms towards you and took a single step towards you. "I have brought you to our home y/n. You belong  _ here _ , with me. We were meant to be together and I'm just making sure that happens." 

 

You glanced around the room, wondering if there was anything you could use as a weapon against this- this  _ monster.  _ You tried to run past him, but he still blocked the doorway. There was no window for you to escape from, the height didn't pose a threat. Even death would be better than a kidnapping rapist, right? The moment of hesitation was all he needed, too strong arms wrapping around you and pinning you against a wall. You struggled against him, elbows being thrown as he turned you around. 

 

He seemed to get tired of your attempts to fight against him, in one quick movement he pinned both of your arms above your head. You stopped struggling, aware of the sheet starting to slip without your arms holding it tight. "Just let me go." It came out as a plea, one he ignored as he pressed his lips against your neck.

 

"Why would I let go of such perfection?" He moved his hands so only one was holding both your wrists. The other hand ran along your side, slowly pulling down the blanket. He ran his tongue up your neck. You shivered at the sensation, hating the way your body reacted. He took your lips in a harsh kiss, breaking away when your lungs started to burn. You closed your eyes, wondering if you had a chance of ever getting free. "You taste devine my love." His lips trailed over your chest as his hand finally pulled off the sheet. 

 

He grabbed your thigh and in one quick motion yanked your leg up and put it over his hip. Then he locked his lips on yours again as he started to take off his pants. That action spurred you into motion again and you tried to kick him off of you. He lifted you slightly off the wall and slammed you back into it, the action making you disoriented as your head made contact with the wall. "I don't want to hurt you my love, but I will if you keep fighting me like this." 

 

You froze, just closing your eyes as he started to use your body. You hated the reactions your body had. It was betraying you with every spark of pleasure coursing through you. His long thin fingers tracing over you, those cold blue-gray eyes watching you for every reaction. You kept your eyes closed, part of you wanted to imagine someone else pinning you to the wall, someone else pushing themselves into you, filling you up in a way you hadn't experienced in  _ months.  _

 

The height was wrong, the fingers too long, there wasn't even a hot breath on you. Nothing about this could make you think of someone else. You opened your eyes for a moment, then quickly shut them again at seeing Nines staring at you still. You could feel his hand trailing over your body, making its way to your clit. A sharp whine escaped past your lips as he rubbed your clit. You could feel the bastard smirking against your neck as you clenched up around him. 

 

He emptied himself inside you, kissed you one last time on the lips and let go of you. He didn't say anything as you dropped to the ground. He looked down at you as he pulled his pants back up and you pulled the sheet over yourself again. "You're supposed to love me."

 

You looked up at him, trying not to cry. You didn't want to show any weakness to this monster. "How can I?"

 

Nines didn't respond, he just turned and left. You got up on shaky legs after he left. This could be a moment, even just a chance to see what your prison looked like. There was a hamper by the door, you glanced inside to see the clothes you had been wearing before sitting on the bottom. Your shoes were sitting by the bed, and you could see another door. It led to a closet, you started looking in the dresser and found underwear along with more clothes to wear. 


	4. Lost little human

The next morning Nines made you breakfast, he could see Tina was now calling you. She left a message as well. Hope you're not sick. Wake up and answer the door! She gave a nervous laugh, I guess I'll head out on our run alone. See you later then. Nines resumed making breakfast. He wondered how long it would be until you were discovered to be missing. He glanced to the side, seeing you standing in the doorway of the kitchen. 

You looked almost nervous, Nines frowned at seeing you stand there with your arms tucked around your body. You were watching him cook, wondering if he was going to poison you or something. You still weren't sure why he kept you there, he must have been able to tell you didn't share his feelings. 

He walked over to you, guiding you to a chair at the kitchen table before serving your breakfast to you. "I made sure to make your favorite. I just want you to be happy here. In time you will see we are meant to be together." He placed a kiss on your cheek before heading out of the kitchen. "I'm going to be heading to work. The house is yours to explore my love. Just try not to get in any trouble." He stopped in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder to you. "I wouldn't try to scream for help. You'll just end up wasting your breath. There's no neighbors for almost two miles."

The door closed as he left. You felt as if your strings snapped once he left the house. You waited a moment to hear if he came back. After a few minutes you got up and started to look around the kitchen. There had to be something you could grab and use as a weapon against him, right? You searched all the drawers, nothing sharper than a butter knife, only one set of everything. You found food, alcohol, and even your favorite snacks. 

With nothing to help you in the kitchen you moved to the living room. A tv, a tablet without internet access. Of course he would know not to give you access. Damn super intelligent delusional android. The couch was comfy though, you sat down on it and realized it was one you had been debating buying last year but didn't get because it was out of your budget. You froze at the realisation, Nines hadn't gone with you for that, you hadn't even talked to him about that. Tina had gone with you to couch shop, you had joked she slept on your couch so often she might as well get a say in it. 

The living room had nothing to help you, do you decided to search around some more. Bathroom had all your bath products, you took a quick shower. You still didn't feel clean after that shower. You have another glance around the small room. Something caught your eye, Nines had brought your razor as well as your other bath products. You picked it up, thinking how easy it would be to snap the plastic and free the blades. You put the razor back down, you weren't that desperate yet. 

You already knew what was in the bedroom. You didn't want to go back there. You could still feel his hands over your body, still feel the ache between your legs that reminded you it wasn't a nightmare. You went back to the living room and laid down on the couch. 

Nines walked into the DPD as if nothing was wrong. He spotted Tina sitting on Gavin's desk, the two of them whispering together. He knew they were discussing you, you had missed drinks with Gavin and your morning jog to work with Tina. Adding the lack of contact from you and he knew they were concerned. Nines wondered if he needed to do something about them. 

He went through his workday, occasionally accessing the video feed from the house to check on you. He frowned at seeing your breakfast untouched and you still sitting on the couch with your head in your hands. You were refusing to eat the meal he prepared for you. Nines looked over the bullpen, only Gavin and Tina kept looking over at your desk. Everyone else ignored that you were missing, Connor kept sneaking glances over to Nines, he wondered if he had missed a piece of evidence. One of your hairs perhaps?

Nines tried to ignore them, but his gaze kept trailing over to Gavin, why did you care about that pathetic human? He knew you had slept with Gavin once before, a drunken mistake you both put behind yourselves. It angered Nines that someone else would know your body, that Gavin had willingly had you and then thrown it all away by claiming it was a mistake. 

Crack

Nines moved his hands away from the desk, he had gripped the desk so tightly it cracked. A quick glance around the room revealed only Connor had noticed. Nines ignored the concerned expression on Connors face, choosing to focus on his work and watching the video feed of you. 

You stood up off the couch, taking a second look around the room. There were pictures on the wall. What would Nines have pictures of even? You walked over to one of them, freezing at seeing it was of you. It was a picture of you and Tina at her favorite bar, only this couldn't have been real. In the picture you were sitting with Tina and laughing, but Nines was there as well. His arm was over your shoulder and he looked to be a part of the group. 

You rushed to another picture, you knew when this picture was taken. A couple of your friends invited you to swing lessons. Your dance partner was replaced with Nines. The laugh on your face as the man had almost dropped you in a dip was now pointed at Nines instead. You shuddered, he was too good at photo manipulation. 

Another picture, you jogging with Tina. Nines by your side.

Eating lunch with him, Hank, and Connor.

Watching a movie with you and Gavin, his arm curled around your shoulders.

Him kissing you at a restaurant. The look of disgust had been taken off your face. You remembered that mistake of a date. 

You weren't sure how long you kept staring at the pictures. You just knew one more caught your eye and you stared in horror as the front door opened. You had no clue how he got that photo, you hadn't even known there was a camera in your apartment to take that photo. You felt his hand curl around your shoulder, you ignored it to try and make sense of what you were looking at. 

That photo should have been of you and Gavin. There shouldn't have even been a photo though. You could remember that night well, surprising since the two of you had been very drunk that night. Drinking turned to arguing, then you slamming him against a wall. The next thing you knew you both were kissing, a fight of tongue and teeth before he pushed you to the ground. A drunken wrestle as you both fought for dominance until you were both naked. And then the moment captured in the photo. You sinking down on him with your head thrown back and his hands on your hips. Only in the picture it was somehow Nines instead.

"We could recreate that one my love." He whispered in your ear, the hand not on your shoulder trailing up your side to cup your breast. "I know you can be a wildcat. I love how tight you are, how perfect you are."

You turned around, trying to push him away. "You sick fuck! What the hell is all this? How did you get these pictures?" He stepped closer to you, forcing you to back up. Your back touched the wall and you felt afraid. What was he going to do to you? 

"Why can't you just admit that were perfect together? What other man knows you like I do?" He leaned towards you, softly kissing against your neck. "Who else knows your first kiss, first lover, the way you feel, the way you taste? Who else knows your favorite foods, color, bands? I know everything about you."

You struggled to push him away. "Gavin does!" Nines froze and you realized you had fucked up, but decided to keep going. "Tina does! You are nothing, just a fucking creep who kidnapped me!" Nines let go of you and took a step back. You glanced to the side, wondering if it was possible for you to escape. You turned back towards Nines in time to see him glaring at you and his hand came swinging towards your face. Your world went black before you even hit the ground. 

Nines stared at your unconscious form for a moment before kneeling down to pick you up. He took a moment to sniff your hair and kiss your cheek before taking you back to the bedroom. 

Another text sent to your phone. You doing alright? No-one knows where you are. You didn't even call out today. Txt me when you can. Nines clenched a fist at the text from Gavin, reminded of your shouting his name. Nines knew he was better for you that that pathetic human. He hated the fact that Gavin had experienced your love, your body and your kisses. 

He looked over your form, feeling satisfied that even if others had tasted of your flesh, he would be the only one from now on. Nines sat on the bed next to you, one hand gently cupping the growing bruise. He didn't want to hurt you, but he had no choice in that. He laid you down on the bed, wondering how long it would take- how many time he’d have to fight you to just get you to love him. To understand you were meant to be his, he was meant to be yours. He looked over your body, debating if he should just take you again. 

You looked so peaceful, if he ignored the large bruise from knocking you out. Nines felt a surge of anger, why should he have to struggle so much to get you to love him? What made him so undesirable but drew you to a pathetic mess such as Gavin? What made those humans more desirable than him? He loved you, he knew everything about you. You were his to own, to possess, to love and worship. 

Nines stood up and left the room, a new plan entering his mind. If he couldn’t make you love him, he’d break you until you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long delay in this! I'm stuck to writing on a tablet and my wrist does not like it at all. Hopefully the next few chapters will come faster but thank you for your patience for this story!


	5. A new turn

You don’t know how much time had passed when you woke up. Your face hurt so much, the twitch of pain sending a whole new wave of agony through your face. You tried to sit up but couldn’t. Something had tied your arms down, a test revealed your legs had been strapped down as well. 

“You’re finally awake Y/N.” Fear ran through you. You were still with Nines but now unable to even move and in so much pain. What had he done to you this time? You remember arguing with him, shouting that other people knew him as well as he claimed. He had thrown a punch and now you were here. “I hadn’t meant to break your cheekbone, but you left me no choice my love.” A hand ran across your arm, you didn’t want to open your eyes, didn’t want to see it was real. You prayed for it to be some horrible nightmare, a mistake from drinking with Tina, something, anything but this. “Look at me.” His voice was so cold, the hand tightening on your arm. “I said LOOK AT ME!” You flinched against the bonds, eyes snapping open as he shouted at you and gripped even tighter. 

Nines stood up, you could see he had put you in a hospital bed, your arms and legs bound to the railings of the bed. His angry expression softened as he leaned towards you. “I didn’t want to scare you my love. I didn’t want to hurt you, but look at the point you’ve driven me to.” He gave a smile and you wanted to cry, but settled on shuddering in disgust. “Don’t worry, soon you will see things my way. You will love me so much, as much as I love you.” He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on your lips. It was so soft and would have been sweet in any other situation. 

He then straightened up and walked out the door. You took that moment to test the bonds, they had barely any slack. Just enough to twitch your limbs. You took a breath to try and calm your racing heart, it didn’t help. Everything hurt too much to even try looking around the room. Instead you just closed your eyes and fantasized about finding a way out, about someone discovering where Nines was holding you captive and rescuing you. You fell asleep to thoughts of stepping out of the house over his deactivated body.

A hand on your shoulder shook you awake, Nines was standing over you again. “My dearest, I have to head out to work.” You stared at him, why was he even bothering to play nice? “I have water on the desk next to you along with a tablet. I’m going to set up the bed and release one of your arms while I’m away.” He gave a kind smile, you wanted to claw it off his face. “Be a good girl while I’m gone and I’ll release the other arm too, alright?” You closed your eyes so you wouldn’t have to look at him. He raised the bed slightly and you could hear him walk out the door, then the front door as well. 

Each day continued in the same fashion, you stayed bound to the bed, he’d untie one arm while he left. Return from work, tie the arm back up while he made you dinner. Then he’d feed you while telling you about his day and how much he loved you. You didn’t know how long it had been going on, but your cheekbone healed during that time. You knew what he was doing, but days, weeks of hearing how much he loved you could wear you down. 

You were sure he still raped you while you slept though. You didn’t sleep naturally anymore. He gave you a medication, a quick needle to the arm every night and your world went black until he woke you up the next morning. You couldn’t see your legs, but they hurt so much. You were sure your muscles were atrophying from lack of use. Could you even escape anymore? Bruises littered your arms, too tight grips as he told you he loved you. 

When would he lash out again? You didn’t try to fight back anymore. You couldn’t, he’d put a tight leash on you, no movement, no dreams, couldn’t even feed yourself or take yourself to the bathroom. He controlled every aspect of your life. Everything but your thoughts. You wished for death, his or your own. Either would get you out of this hell. 

“I love you, we were meant to be together. Y/N, why would you fight your destiny?” Nines gave you a kiss, his hand cupping the healed cheek. You refused to react, you wanted to pull back in disgust, flinch away in fear. You wanted to scream, to cry, to do anything that would help you escape. Nothing would though, there was no escaping from this monster disguised as a person. No escape but death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! Life, overtime at work, and broken computer all added up and made it hard to continue writing.


End file.
